If That Happened, This Wouldn’t
by BleedingAngel91
Summary: Well wouldn’t you like to know… So would I… But it is a Shules goodness! Now Please Read & Review


**Rating: **M _(Mature)_

**Couple: **Shawn & Juliet _(Shules)_

**Disclaimer: **Psych Is Not Mine!! **(**

**Summary: **Well wouldn't you like to know… So would I… But it is a Shules!! Now Please Read & Review )

**If That Happened, This Wouldn't**

**Shules FanFiction**

**By: BAngel91**

"Jules?"

"Thank God!" She whispered, her legs buckling in relief.

Shawn reached out to catch her in time before she fell to the floor. "Whoa!" He looked past her out the door, looking for someone or something that could clear up his confusion. "Okay Jules, what's the problem?"

She pressed her head into his chest, her hands reaching around him to hold onto his waist. The lump in her throat was slowly dissolving. 'He's safe Juliet, you don't need to proclaim your love just leave now.' She thought but for the life of her she couldn't move.

--

She had just finished a stake-out with Carlton and when she realized that the person they were staking out was a man-killer that not only wrote MASH letters to all her victims, but also wrote their names on a on-going list. It was to her and Carlton's complete surprise that both Shawn and Gus's names were on that list.

Carlton had said that they would call them tomorrow, but she couldn't wait. She would have called them but it seemed so impersonal, they were her friends not some stranger. So with a heavy heart Juliet waited until she was off-duty and raced to the closest home to the department: Gus's. She was hoping that Shawn would be there also. That the both of them would be sleeping in front of the television, with some action or comedy playing…

"Please Gus…" She whispered to herself knocking on the door frantically.

The muffled, "I'm coming." Slightly clamed her… Slightly! "Juliet?"

Without any control over her body, Juliet reached out and hugged him. "Oh Gus, thank God you answered."

"Is something wrong? Is it something Shawn did?" Gus rasped out the question sudden concern washing over him. Unsure of the sudden emotional state.

She pulled back. "No… Well I'm not sure. I was going to call but I just thought it was better for me personally if I came and checked."

Gus looked back at the clock on his wall. "Its 3am what are you doing awake? And what scared you so bad?"

Juliet suddenly took a few steps back. "Shawn's not here is he?"

Gus furrowed his brows. "No I haven't talked to him since we had dinner with his dad."

Panic came back. "When?" When she didn't receive an answer she demanded again. "Gus when was this?"

"About 5:30, maybe 6. Why?"

"I need to go."

"Juliet? Wait!" Gus yelled out after her, but she was running down the flight of stairs and almost to her car. His uneasy feeling was only a slight twinge as he watched her, something was up. Closing his door he went to the kitchen to grab his phone. "Pick up Shawn."

"Hello?" Came the rustic reply.

"Shawn did you do something to scare Juliet?" Gus demanded of his half way back to sleep friend.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn questioned through a small series of yawns.

"SHAWN!" He yelled as he heard a snore on the line.

"What?!"

"Did you scare her?"

"No. Why would I?" Shawn asked a little more awake than before.

"Well I'm sure she's on her way to see you." Gus said.

"Really?" The tone was not one of curiosity but of cockiness.

"Shawn, she's spooked about something. She came here and looked close to tears." He told him.

"Wait!" Gus could hear the movement of sheets. "She went to your place first?"

Gus closed his eyes. "Shawn! I think she just got off duty and I'm closer to the department than you are."

"Still…"

"Look just get the reasons why she made the visits… I'm going back to bed, I'll see you after my meeting tomorrow." With that the line went dead, leaving Shawn to stare at it.

"Okay…" Shawn suddenly felt more awake than ever. It could be because Jules was making a personal visit instead of a official visit. "Where is she?"

The sudden frantic taps on the door shocked him. It was at least a half an hour drive from Gus's apartment to Shawn's, she must be pretty shaken up to come so quickly. Or she just missed him. "I'm coming." He yelled.

The taps didn't stop until he opened the door. "Jules?" It wasn't a shock to see her, but the way she looked was quite the shock to him. Her, normally pinned up hair, was cascading down her back and her eyes were red and tear-filled. She didn't have her normal blazer on but just her slacks, heels, and a nice off-white short-sleeve v-neck shirt… To put it simply she looked just as gorgeous to him as always.

"Thank God!" She whispered as she launched herself at him, nearly knocking him off balance.

"Whoa!" Shawn reached out and wrapped his arms around her. His body slightly tensed when he felt her pull slightly away from him, but he realized it was so she could get better footing. "Okay Jules, what's the problem?"

Her heart raced in her chest. It was so weird that the little list would upset her, so much to the point that it would lead her on this 3am hunt to her friends apartments to make sure nothing was wrong with them. Juliet's arms wrapped themselves around Shawn's waist as she held on to him for the sake of her sanity. "Oh Shawn!" She moaned into his chest still faintly terrified. 'He's safe Juliet, you don't need to proclaim your love just leave now.' She thought to herself.

"Jules?" He questioned softly, unsure of what to really say. 'Humor will apparently not do so good at this point.' He thought to himself, walking backwards with her into his apartment and taking time shutting the door and locking the dead bolt just for safety.

She said something but it was muffled by his shirt. Her arms wrapped tighter around him. She new that it was wrong of her to get this close to one of her colleagues, but he was also a friend. Granted they've had close encounters with one another that many would think things, but they were friends, whether they liked it or not. She felt his hands rubbing a pattern on her back, a slow, sensual and soothing motion.

"Let's take a seat on the couch alright?" Without waiting for an answer he continued to walk backwards until he felt the couch hit the back of his legs. Turning her slightly he could hear what sounded vaguely like sniffling coming from her and sat down pulling her onto his lap. "Tell me what's wrong Jules."

"Gus… You… Kelly Pratley…" It was confusing even for Shawn to figure out.

"Kelly Pratley?" He thought about all the women he'd met recently and the name clicked. "That's the woman that wanted to go out with Gus, right?" His question was innocent.

Juliet raised her eyes tear-filled to his questioning ones. 'I wouldn't be starring into these if she had gotten a hold of them.' She thought as silent tears suddenly escaped from her eyes. "She's a killer!" She rasped out.

"Whoa, Jules that's a little mean. Sure she's scary but I don't think I'd go that far." Shawn said with an eye brow raised at the statement. He's hands went up, framing her face gently and began to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

With a watery smile and small laugh, she clarified. "No she really is. We caught her in the act. She writes MASH notes to her victims. She also has a list of names of her future victims. Your name and Gus's were on the list."

Shawn looked shocked. "You're kidding?"

Her eyes filled again. "No…"

"So you're upset because you thought we might have been murdered already."

"Oh Shawn I was so scared for you both! I just kept thinking that I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." She told him her blue eyes starring at his hazel ones.

His sudden cocky smile made her realize their positions. "Aw the most beautiful-gorgeous Jules… You love me don't you?!"

Juliet began to lift herself from his lap. "Uh, n-no… I'm sorry I woke you… U-uh let me go…" She scrambled awkwardly against him for several seconds before she realized it was pointless to try. "Shawn you're my friend I was just concerned for your welfare."

His hands were back at her face, holding her close to him. "Jules just admit it… And then I'll admit something to you."

"Shawn what do you think you're doing?" She whispered, her heart rate doubling.

"Well isn't it obvious?" He said leaning in more till the tips of their noses were touching.

"Close talking?"

He smiled. "Nope. But aren't you pretty when you think like that."

She sighed in relief. "Telling me your secret?"

"Nope. Care to try again Ms. Beautiful?" His smile now a toothy grin.

"Shawn let me go then." Her protest was breathless.

"But you didn't guess right Jules." He whispered. "And you don't really want to go."

She began to pull away but he was quick and pressed their lips together. His lips were like silk against hers, moving in just the right manner to make her want more, and it was just with the pressing of lips. Her eyes closed and her mouth softened against his, but he began to pull away, seemingly unsure if he did the right thing.

Juliet turned in his embrace and pressed her lips more firmly to his, and coaxed him with soft tantalizing murmurs. Shawn hesitations vanished in an instant, his lips parted slightly, and challenged her to do so also. She was suddenly intrigued when she did so, she'd never shared a kiss like this, it was as if this was her first time kissing someone. Juliet could almost taste him on his breath, and she liked the way he tasted.

Shawn was shaking, slightly but surely he was. It was amazing just how much she meant to him and how long he'd been wanting to kiss her. Pulling back he nipped her lower lip before assaulting her mouth once more. Tongues exploring and battling for the chance to be dominant in passion. Her fingers were suddenly in his hair and at the base of his neck. He picked her up, not once breaking the kiss, and brought her towards his bedroom. "Jules?" He moaned against her mouth.

She raised her legs, wrapping them around his waist and hoisted herself higher on him so she was in a better position for the kissing. "Shawn…" She breathed, her mouth running along his stubbly jaw line.

He groaned once he was close to the bed. "Juliet wait…Wait, wait, wait."

She paused at the base of his jaw line. "What is it Shawn?"

"Are you… Are you sure you wanna… Ya know?" He asked suddenly hesitant and faintly scared she'd say no.

Kissing her way up his ear, she nibbled on it. "What was it you wanted to admit to me Shawn?"

"Jules…" He groaned in pleasure as she continued to nibble.

"Tell me Shawn… Was it that… You love me??" She questioned huskily.

Shawn slowly pulled away from her teasing, to look her in the eye. "It was you that was listening to mine and Gus's conversation the other day, wasn't it?" He was shocked. "We thought it was Buzz."

"Could you blame me?" She laughed at him.

"So you've known all this time and never said anything about it… Until now?" He asked his hands suddenly on her waist to keep her from sliding down his body.

"It was only fair." She said glancing around the room. "If it makes any difference… I love you too Shawn." She whispered pressing her lips chastely against his. "Honestly."

His features ranged from shocked to excited to concerned to cocky back to excited. "Well then we should continue with what we were doing, don't you agree?"

He flung them both on top of the bed, and excited half shriek from Juliet was heard before he covered her mouth with his and continued their previous battle. He covered her with his body, hard and hot, it was a tremendous feeling being pressed into her warm and supple body that seemed to melt into his every curve. He grounded his hips against her making her well aware of the things she was doing to his body.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he continued to kiss her. She couldn't seem to get enough of him, it was frustrating, with quick movements she pulled away and brought her hands to the hem of his shirt and raised it off him. Rolling over so she was on top she slid down the length of his body and kissed the base of his neck and placed butterfly kisses along his collarbone and shoulders.

His hands found her sides, stroking down to the curvature of her waist and hips, lingering tempted to stay lost in the moment, suddenly fearful it was another dream. 'Dream or not.' Shawn thought flipping them again. His knee slipped between hers; it pressed between her thighs and made a sudden throbbing sensation that spread from her belly to her breasts.

She didn't know when he had unbuttoned her shirt and pants; removing them from her, or when he had removed his sweats leaving them both in their underwear's. All she knew that that moment was that his heart was racing just as fast as hers and that he must be feeling the same heat that she's also feeling.

"You're so beautiful Juliet." His whisper caressed her, as he pressed open-mouthed kisses on the column of her throat.

It was unbelievable that this was happening, not that it was bad that it was, but because they had been trying to practically stay within a certain level of normalcy within their relationship as "friends". His heart was slamming against his ribcage as he rubbed his fingers along arms.

"So soft…" He mumbled again her skin, and smiled slightly when he felt her shiver and arch her body underneath him. "Do you really?" He asked once he reached her ear.

Juliet bit her lip to stop the moan that threatened to escape her throat. "Do I?"

He tongued the spot below her ear again, laughing a little as she squirmed beneath him. "Do you really love me?"

"Shawn…" Her whine was breathy. "Yes I have for awhile now." Lifting her hips to grind into his. "I just didn't want anything to interfere with our business… relationship… Shawn?" She whispered against his cheek.

"You know that once this is done there's no going back." He pulled back from her. "It's a done deal, we will be a couple." She smiled at his uncertainty. "You still want this right?"

She couldn't help but laugh, and felt slightly bad for it afterwards. "Shawn I wouldn't be doing this unless I wanted more from it… I love you Shawn Spencer. Now… and maybe a little longer." She smiled.

He grinned his eyes suddenly more green than ever. "Good, because I… I love you too, Juliet O'Hara." He pressed a feverish kiss to her lips before continuing downwards. He sucked skillfully on the flesh at the base of her throat. It took all that was in him not to rush everything along, but this was their first, definitely not the last, time they would we together.

Shawn's fingers lightly skimmed over her arms, up to her face, then down the front of her. His hand coming in contact with the silkiness of her bra. "White silk?" He questioned, his lips on her shoulder pulling one strap from them and kissing where the strap was, before administrating the same gentleness to the opposite shoulder. His lips traveled to the curve of her pert breasts, kissing above the bra line.

She pushed slightly at his chest not fully wanting this to just be about her. "Sit up." She said softly as he rocked back on his hunches and sat on his feet. She lifted herself onto him, wrapping her legs around him in the process and reached behind herself to unclasp her bra. "Its only fair. you're only wearing your boxers and I'm wearing a bra and underwear… and apparently my stockings also." She said with a laugh realizing that she indeed had her stockings still on.

Shawn pouted slightly, but his eyes were hungry with passion for her. "Jules… I wanted to take that off of you. Now you ruined some of my fun." His arms wrapping around her small frame.

Juliet laughed, "Shawn you were taking way to long for it, I wanted to help you out."

"But I dreamed about this moment when I'd get to undress you." He whined nipping just above her right breast.

She leaned back in his embrace. Her bra sagged slightly in response to his kisses. "I'll leave it on… Undone, but on." She moaned trying to bring his head closer to her.

He rocked back before falling back on the bed her under him once more. Her legs tightened around him, making him harden to the point of slight pain against her. 'Jesus I'm gonna have blue balls if I don't hurry this up.' Shawn thought to himself.

He began to mumble her name frantically in his head. Sliding his body down hers, he came back to the place where he was interrupted, just seconds ago. His teeth nipped lovingly at her flesh before his tongue soothed over the nips. Eyes set on the valley of her breasts he nipped until the bra became in his line of kissing. Kisses through the bra began, his lips barely making any contact with her breasts, gauging her reaction through his lashes he wasn't shocked to find her biting her lip in efforts to keep quiet.

"You can make noise Jules." Shawn whispered against her silk covered breast. His mouth found the covered hardened peak of her nipple and closed his mouth around it. He sucked on her through the thin layer of damp silk, his body tightening as he felt her body arch. Pulling his head back just inches from her body, he reached up and grabbed her hands, lifting them to go above her head. He then leaned down and grasped the bra between clenched teeth.

Shawn lifted the bra off her by pulling his head backwards. He was speechless, the sight of pale ivory colored breasts and rose colored nipples assaulted his vision. As soon as the bra was on the floor, Shawn was back to the topic at hand; her breasts. Her fingers threading into his hair tugging him closer to her. It came by surprise when Juliet rubbed her lower half against his, making him suck harder on her nipple.

Shawn palmed her other breast making sure it was receiving enough attention, just as the one in his mouth. Shawn's left hand slid down from her breast to caress her belly and thighs, the feel of her soft curves, her smooth flat stomach, to the bones of her hips. His hand continued their journey of her body, touching the tops of her thigh-high stockings. "Damn." He grounded out against her left breast.

Shawn began a beeline of kisses down Juliet's stomach, nipping occasionally when her stomach muscles would tense. Suddenly at the top of her panties, pressing a lingering kiss to the hem, before continuing on the her left leg, the top of the first stocking. Juliet's leg tensed, but he continued with his fingers at the top of the first stocking. Pulling it down inch by torturous inch, he would kiss the exposed flesh until the garment was completely off before continuing on to the next leg. He just finished taking off the right legs stocking when the foot was pulled back from him.

"Jules?" Shawn questioned stupidly.

"Come here Shawn." Juliet's voice husky with passion. Her arms were spread open, waiting for him.

He practically jumped to her, his body pressed flush against her. Suddenly with a force that he couldn't believe, Juliet had him on his back. Looking deeply into his eyes she placed her hands on to his jaw and held him still as she found his mouth with hers. She wanted to tempt him like he had just done to her mere moments ago. His mouth opened under hers, making her smile against his mouth. Her tongue slipped inside the folds of his mouth letting her taste him, enjoy the now-familiar taste of his passion.

She pressed her hips harder into him, and was satisfied by the tortured groan that he breathed into her mouth. Giving a playful tug on his lip, she began to mimic his previous movements that he used on her. Nipping at his chin, kissing down his throat stopping to suck on his Adams apple, before tonguing the hollow of his throat. Her smile widened at his thrust and groan. "Its my turn."

His sudden laugh was harsh and agonized. "If you just keep this up Jules you wont have a turn."

Juliet's hands found their way to his hips, helping her slide down his body. Trying not to moan at the feel of him under her, she pressed her mouth to his shoulder. 'Oh God!' She thought helplessly, wanting nothing more than to just be laying there in his arms in the after glow of their loving, but instead they had un-deliberately set out to drive each other to the brink of madness with torturous teasing. Her thighs now straddling his, she sighed inwardly at the fact that the only skin touching was their thighs, and it was only partly his thighs because of his boxers.

Kissing his chest she decided that it would be best to keep her mind on the topic of his chest and nowhere else. A snake like pattern of kisses began from his shoulders across his chest down to his belly-button, where she bit and teased for mere seconds to the top of his boxers. His hips jerked in sudden frustration. "Hey now…" She whispered against the him. Grabbing his hips in both hands, just seconds away from pulling at them with her teeth; before Shawn grabbed her under the arms and pulled her up his body and flipping them over again.

"No more Jules." He whispered feverishly against her mouth in frantic kisses.

"Shawn…" It was stopped halfway by his mouth taking hers again. Their hands now more wild than ever. They helped, somewhat incompetently, each other take the one another's last obstructing barrier to them finally being one.

He was positioned at her entrance. He kissed her face, lips pressing to her closed eyelids, her cheeks, nose, and finally her open mouth. And just as their mouths pressed together, he was enclosed deep within her.

His name a pleasured whisper on her lips.

Her name a pleasured groan on his.

They stayed still for what seemed like hours before Juliet lifted and rotated her hips to start the motion going. Shawn looked down at her closed eyes and pressed his full weight on top of her, pressing her deep into his mattress. He suddenly pulled all the way out of her, just the tip of him touching her.

Juliet's eyes snapped open and she moaned in dismay. "Shawn please…"

With a strangled laugh Shawn thrust deep within her once more. Her sighs and moans urging him on to take them beyond the brink of ecstasy. Long silky pale legs wrapped their way around his waist, taking him deeper within her. His hands slid up her arms to thread their fingers together and lifting them high above her head. Pressing his cheek against hers he murmured something incoherent in her ear repeatedly and she in his.

The pressure was building. Intense and urging. Shawn felt her moving restlessly beneath him, moving toward the point of no return, but then time stopped. Their hearts racing in their chests and ears ringing as they reached the peck. Shawn no stopping until everything felt completely perfect. Both cried out the others names. Whispered 'I love you's' on their lips. It was perfect… That is until Shawn's cell phone went off.

Juliet couldn't help but laugh out at the ridiculousness of someone calling him at this time, it had to be at least five in the morning. "Shawn?"

He buried his face deeper into the crook of her neck.

"Shawn are you going to answer that?" She laughed as his teeth nipped at her neck.

When he shook his head. She threaded her fingers in his hard and yanked. "Jules!"

Laughing she pointed at his nightstand where the cell continued to ring annoyingly. "Answer it please that's the third time they've called."

"What? Who?" Shawn asked completely lost.

"The phone Shawn." She moaned as he rolled off of her.

"Hello?" Shawn answered aggravated at the interruption. "Lassie?… No I don't need you to come check on me… Yea I'm just home with a very good friend… Who? No its not Gus!… Yes, well goodnight Lassie." He looked at Juliet with a cocky smile as he closed the phone shut. "Lassie was just checking up on me."

"I told you not to give Carlton a hard time Shawn, he likes you in his own way." She whispered against his lips, pale arms twining around the back of his neck to pull him back to her. "Now its almost time for everyone in Santa Barbra to wake up. Let's get a little sleep." She said between a yawn.

"Sleep." He told her curling his body around hers and making sure nothing bothered her. Her breathing was slowing to a rhythmic pace and her eyelids drifted down, lashes feathering against her pale cheeks. "I love you Jules." Shawn whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Shawn." Juliet murmured as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
